Never What it Seems
by MJ Wolfe
Summary: What if things were never what they seem. SPR is about to find out just that. On a new case a mysterious woman is brought in. What is her connection to Lin? And why are the ghost attacking them. Not to good with Summaries Lin and OC
1. Chapter 1

Never What It Seems

This is my first fanfic and I plan to continue it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Great show loved it wanted more. But Sadly I do not own it.

Chapter 1  
A New Case

My name is Mai Taniyama I had always thought that those are work with were what they seemed. Imagine my surprise when we discovered that not everyone is exactly as they seem and that Lin actually has a past.

It has been a year since my boss Kazuya Shibuya or as we call him Naru returned from England with his assistant Lin Koujo. Naturally upon returning the narcissist had to reopen Shibuya Physic Research or SPR for short. It was on a cold day in January when Madoka came by.

……

Turning to the stove I turned the eye off as the kettle shrilled to a stop. It was one thing I knew rather well how to do since Naru was constantly yelling, "Mai, tea." I had actually become rather use to it and was able to move around without paying attention. Setting the prepared tea on a tray with the tea cups and ice coffees I walked back into the room passing out the drinks to the regulars and irregulars plus Madoka. Sitting down with a tea cup cradled in my hands Naru nodded to Madoka to begin.

"I came here to offer you a case. It was recently brought to my attention and others that there is a local hot spring retreat that has been suffering from some paranormal activity. At first I thought it was nothing that could not be handled by a simple priest however things have become worse. Not only are there your usually knocking sounds and glass breaking which is typical with a poltergeist, but staff members have seen rooms covered in blood before the blood vanishes and there have been extreme temperature drops. I have actually been called in to work this case, but I wanted to also bring it to you to see if you would be interested. I have someone that is also coming in as well a good friend of mine in fact. She will be here in the next day or so. " Madoka said as she took a sip of her tea. She looked to Naru over the rim of the cup before Naru looked up to her. "What do you say?"

"We will take it." Naru answered. I couldn't help but to sigh, as normal Naru was straight to the point.

"Excellent, I figured you would. I have already discussed with the owner that we will need a base and rooms. I believe that the rooms will be set up so all the men will be in one room and females in the next. I am not sure, but we will find out tomorrow. The owner wants us there at 8 o'clock sharp." Madoka said suddenly she stood staring at her watch in horror. "My god is it that time already? I would love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting. See you tomorrow morning." She said as she ran out the door pulling her coat on as she did. All of SPR stared at the door stunned. Madoka had done it again her famous here is the deal and disappear trick.

"We have a case. I want everyone here at 7o'clock. Mai don't be late." Naru stated as he and Lin stood and retreated to their offices.

"Man this sucks."Cried Takigawa or Monk. "I've got a gig tonight and won't be getting in till late. Well I better head on out and get some sleep before hand. But hey nothing beats a case at a hot spring." He said with his goofy grin. Standing he walked behind me and ruffled my hair.

"Monk!" I grumbled. "Hey, I wonder who this friend is that Madoka mentioned."

Ayako looked to me a long elegant finger tapping her chin. "I am not sure. I mean she has never mentioned anyone before." I looked to the others to see if they knew all of them had a look of confusion on their face save Masako whose face was covered by her kimono sleeve.

"Well I guess we will find out soon." I said at that moment Naru stepped out of his office.

"Don't you people have some place to be? I don't run a coffee shop here." He stated rather coldly.

"Geeze Naru lighten up. We were discussing the case and this friend of Madoka's. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" Monk asked throwing his hands up in the air. They had all heard Naru's 'I don't run a coffee shop speech before.'

"No I do not know who she spoke of." He said before he retreated back into the darkness of his office. The place really was like a cave.

"I going to go ahead and leave before his dark attitude ruins the rest of my day" Ayako said as she stood and followed Monk to the door. John and Masako also stood.

"I have to return to the parish. Thank you for the tea Mai-chan." John said with a sheepish smile as he was the final one to leave. Masako had not said anything to Mai. _Which figures she is such a snob._ I thought.

"So we have a case." I mumbled to myself. Hearing my summons for more tea I returned to the kitchens to fix the royal pain his tea. I can't wait for tomorrow it will be our first case in over a month.


	2. Chapter 2

Never What it Seems

Author's Note: I wanted to thank the three that reviewed and those that read I really do appreciate it. I usually do not do this type of thing because the response is low. This is a mix of point of view. Most of it is third person. I hope that you enjoy. I am sorry it is late coming out. I have had essays due for college.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt only the characters I create.

Day 2

The SPR van followed by Monk's car pulled in front of a lavish three story resort that appeared to have been built during feudal Japan. Mai stared out the window of the SPR van in wonder. Her hands pressed against the glass. Lin watched her through the rearview mirror. As per usual he wore a mask of indifference while he watched the excited girl. He glanced quickly to Naru only to notice that Naru was sitting there with the black folder he had always carried since his brother's death. What Lin did not understand was why after the found Gene that Naru continued to carry it around. It had been over a year since the team was told that Naru was in fact Oliver Davis and that the reason why he had come to Japan was to search for his twin Eugene Davis who had been killed in a car accident. There were still some sore spots for some of the members when they remembered that Naru had lied to them. Takigawa had taken the news harder than some of the others. Professor Oliver Davis had been admired by the monk until that is he found out that his stubborn narcissistic boss was him. Then again Takigawa had not been left heart broken by the man like Mai had been. Lin wondered silently if Mai was still upset over it. He had noticed a slight difference in the interaction between Mai and Naru since they had returned from England. Naru seemed to be a tad bit more in tune to Mai while Mai seemed to be holding herself back most likely from fear of being hurt again.

Pulling up to the front of the hotel Lin parked the van and got out. He moved to Naru's side as the others gathered around looking up in awe at the building. He had to give the owner credit they place was in great condition and looked to have been restored completely to its original state. They were making their way to the entrance as Madoka exited the front doors followed by an older woman.

"Well it's great that you guys finally arrived. Isn't this place wonderful?" Madoka beamed.

"Yeah it is so cool I have never been to a hot spring before. I was so psyched for today." Mai replied with a bright grin on her face.

"Mai.." Naru said impassively. Mai turned to him to signify that she was listening to him. "We are not here to have a vacation. This is work."

Mai's smile suddenly vanished. Naru always had a way of ruining the poor girls mood with just a few simply words. The older woman at Madoka's side smiled softly as she regarded Mai and the others.

"Well you seem to be a fun group. Dear please don't worry. I would like for all of you to use the hot springs to relax as well as to help me solve this mysterious case." The woman bowed softly. "I am the owner Jun Takahiro. Please make sure you rest while you are here. I don't know anything about ghost hunting, but I am sure it can be exhausting." She said brightly. Mai raised her arm in triumph her boss could never deny a customer.

"Alright guys if you follow me I will take us to the base and the two rooms designated to us." Turning Madoka bowed to Ms. Takahiro as she excused herself. Turning back to the group she smiled. "Let's get this show started" She said smiling. It appeared that Madoka was also looking forward to the case.

Lin picked up his laptop case and walked with the others to the second floor where base was located. The first floor was dedicated to relaxing. The dining room, living areas, and spas were all found on that level. The second and third stories were dedicated to the guests. There was a guest house in the back of the property where the owner lived. The layout was rather simple and would be easy for Lin to map out come time for the measurements to be taken. Base was rather comfortable. It was a large room that was joined to the room where the men where to sleep, while the women had a separate room. The room was already set up most of the way save for the equipment. There was a small cozy sitting area with a coffee table on the other side of that a table had been set up with a chair that would take the place of a desk. Near the shoji screens that lead to the men's room was a comfortable table with cushions around it for eating or studying.

"Well this is where we will be next door is the men's room and down the hall is our room." Madoka announced. "We are to report downstairs in 3 hours for a luncheon with Ms. Takahiro. That is when we are to learn more"

Naru moved to the table and tapped his finger against the surface. He gave the orders for Mai and Takigawa to unload the van. John was to help bring in the equipment and luggage. Ayako and Masako were to go around the resort and see if they could sense anything. Masako already looked pale, but had remained quiet.

After all the equipment had been brought in and set up as well as luggage unpacked and settled the group met back at base. Lin was already busy at his computer typing away appearing to not pay attention when in fact he was listening to every word carefully. Everyone had made themselves comfortable in the sitting area when Mai asked the question that everyone was curious about.

"Ano…So where is this friend of yours that we will be working with?" Mai asked as she brought tea to the group.

Madoka took a sip of the tea and then sighed softly. "She will be here later I am sure. I don't understand why she is late."

Before anyone could ask her more on the mysterious woman a maid knocked on the door and announced that the luncheon was about to begin. Standing the group left base and headed downstairs to the dining hall. They were lead to a table near the back of the dining room where Ms. Takahiro was sitting.

"Welcome, I entrust that everything fit your needs. I took the liberty to order for us. I was already informed by Ms. Mori that a couple of you do not eat meat during cases to ensure a pure body, so I ordered a vegetarian lunch with fish if anyone would like fish." Sitting down Ms. Takahiro motioned to the seats around her. "Please have a seat."

SPR and the irregulars all took a seat Naru placed a recorder on the table so when the case was discussed they would have a record.

"I would rather discuss the case before lunch arrives." Ms. Takamori stated frankly. She looked around and then turned back to Madoka confused. "Where is the pretty woman that came by the other day? Isn't she working with you? I am sorry I cannot recall her name."

Madoka looked up surprised. "She came by? Well that is surprising. She sent me a text a few moments ago stating that she had been delayed but would be here shortly. Knowing her she has already researched the area and has heard a bit on the case already. I will fill her in on the details after she arrives." Madoka stated, she appeared to be slightly jumpy. "Anyways as you were saying."

"Ah yes, as I was saying the case is frightening. Many of the guests have experienced something unworldly. About all I can say is what we see happening. Lately we have a spring that runs red with blood at different hours of the day. We have made that spring off limits, because of the inconsistence of times. We have had guests report to hearing cries of animals and women. Some have even seen a woman reflected in the mirrors. In the kitchen there have been incidences of flying knives and broken dishes. The most terrifying however that is we have people growing ill. I am telling you perfectly healthy people just dropping with an unknown illness. Women have actually remained in coma like states. I was so relieved when Ms. Mori accepted the case we have been terrified that we may have to shut down the resort. My husband has been away on business so it fell on my shoulders to get rid of the problem." Mrs. Takahiro bowed her head. "Please help us."

Naru reached over and clicked off the recorder.

"It sounds interesting and Madoka has already agreed to help you and as such we will as well." Naru stated as he took a sip of his tea.

"Thank you Mr. Shibuya. I look forward to working with you as much as possible." Mrs. Takahiro said as the food arrived. "Perfect timing." She whispered softly. She smiled as everyone started to eat complimenting the food. She was very grateful to all of them.

Mai stretched as they returned to base. All of them were stuffed the meal was great.

"I can't believe we get to stay in such a great place and have great food!" Mai said in delight as she sat down with the group. They were all relaxing before being assigned to their jobs. Mai tilted her head to the door as she heard a click of heels. She looked to Ayako just to make sure that she was in the room. Seeing Ayako was with them she wondered who was walking to their base. All of the members of SPR raised their heads at the sound of a gentle knock. Naru gave a curt "enter" and the door slowly opened to reveal a woman and teenage girl. The woman was simple stunning. She looked unreal with her long almost silver hair and bright violet eyes. She stepped slowly into the room. Madoka jumped up from the couch seeing who it was.

"Aya!" She screamed as she ran to the woman and engulfed her in a hug. No one noticed that Lin had stopped typing at the sound of the name and had turned in his chair. Seeing the woman at the door he stood slowly his hand resting on the back of the chair.

Smiling the woman patted Madoka on the back. "It's good to see you too Madoka. It has been a while."

While the others failed to notice Lin's reactions Naru did not. He regarded Lin from the corner of his eye.

"Aya" Lin whispered softly. Naru's eyes widened a fraction. _Now that is new._ He thought.

AN: Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Never What it Seems

AN: Thank you so much for those that have already reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt wish I did. I do own Aya and Shina.

Day 2 Continued

Aya smiled as she stood there being squeezed by Madoka. She passed a glance to the teenager at her side that had her arms crossed over her chest in a moody manner. Sighing Aya looked to those in the room her eyes widened as they landed on Lin standing near the back of room. Looking back to Madoka who had finally released her, she plastered a smile on her face.

"I am sorry I am late Shina refused to get ready this morning." Aya said has she cut her violet eyes to the teenager at her side. Madoka peeked around her to see the young teenager. Shina was about Mai's age with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. Looking back up to Aya Madoka raised her brow. "Shina is my charge. I was hired to care for her and ensure that she comes to no harm. Isn't that right Shina?" Aya asked sweetly.

"Yeah I know don't leave your side this place is supposedly haunted and you can't have me harmed."She said as she uncrossed her arms. Aya smiled softly.

"Forgive my manners. I am Aya Huang. I am from Hong Kong. The lovely lady beside me is Shina Akihiko a native of Japan." Aya said with a small bow.

"Wow you're from China just like Lin is." Mai said as she came to stand next to Aya. "And your hair is really pretty."

"Yes she is my little Oni." Madoka laughed as Aya sighed at the comment.

"Madoka, you know I hate that nickname. Yes Koujo-san and I are both Chinese." She smiled at the surprised look that appeared on many of those gathered in the room. "Koujo-san and I have worked many of the same cases in China together." She looked to Lin as she said this, her gaze neutral. She watched as Mai turned her attention to Lin.

"You really know her Lin?" She asked as Lin cleared his throat.

"Yes, Huang-san and I know each other. Her skills were needed in a few cases as were mine when I visited. Like me she is an onmyoji. As far as I know she is the only female." He spoke in his deep voice. He had kept his eyes locked on Aya while he spoke. Turning he went back to his laptop and began typing again. Aya laughed softly.

"And I see you haven't changed either Koujo-san. Still typing away as usual." Aya said as she sat down Shina following her. Monk leaned over and whispered to Aya.

"Is that your real hair color?"

"Yes it is. It is a curse in my opinion by my master would be furious with me if he knew." She replied holding a lock of her waist length hair in her hands.

"Master? Why would you have a master?" Ayako question in a snide tone. In return Aya just smiled.

"I was adopted by a monk in China. My parents were murdered when I was an infant. According to Fa Ju-Long, the monk that adopted me, I was laying in the one area of the room that was clean of blood. My parents lay in a pool of their own blood. He said it was because of my gift as an onmyoji that allowed me to survive. According to rumor I was conceived at a spirit crossroads." She paused looking up from her hair. She looked to Madoka. Madoka knew her friend suffered for her looks and she knew it was not right for her to poke fun at her with the demon comment. Lin while his gaze remained transfixed on the screen in front of him had paused in his typing listening carefully to what was said. He could see in the reflection on his screen that Aya was troubled by the questioning. He battled with himself about whether to interrupt or not. Taking a deep breath Aya dropped her hair and looked at Takigawa. "I have been told many times that I am a demon for my looks and that it was really me who killed my parents. It's hard to go through some parts of China without seeing women grab their children or to hear the whispers of demon. "

"Woah, I didn't think that it was that bad for people that look different. I mean look at Ayako." Aya laughed holding her stomach as she truly laughed, as Ayako proceeded to beat Takigawa.

"Now that I know Ayako is the one that abuses you, may I ask who the rest of you are?" Aya smiled as she spoke laughter still evident in her voice.

"I am Mai Taniyama." Mai said as she handed Aya and Shina a cup of tea.

"Thank you Mai." Aya said as she took a sip. "Oh this is delicious."

"Thank you. Well since you already know Lin and Madoka. The blond priest is John Brown, he is from Astraila. The one rubbing his head is Housho Takigawa, we just call him Monk. Mas…"

"I am Masako Hara." Said the kimono clad girl interrupting Mai. Aya raised a brow to the girl. Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve to hide her reaction.

"So that would mean the one clad in black would be SPR's boss Kazuya Shibuya" Aya said as she tilted her head. "Or should I say Oliver Davis?" Naru's eyes widened a fraction as Mai gasped.

"How did you know?" She asked bewildered.

"Koujo-san spoke of him the last time he was in China. I have also had the pleasure of meeting his father Martin Davis who runs SPR, Society of Psychic Research. It was actually Dr. Davis that assigned me to look after Shina." Aya said simply. She watched as Shina stood and started to walk to the door. "Shina?"

"I will be right back I just wanted to get something." She said quietly her head bowed.

"Alright be careful." Aya said. She leaned back against the couch sipping her tea as Naru discussed what would be taking place. Mai and John where to take measurements, Ayako and Monk were to perform exorcisms on the areas where guests reported seeing the female ghost and Masako was to follow them to make certain it was successful. Aya stood slowly and walked over to Lin. Naru did not miss how close she leaned to him as she spoke to him.

"Ano…Lin would you happen to have the history of these lands at hand I would like to read over them while the others are busy." She spoke softly using his given name. Lin nodded and handed her a folder.

"Aya why did you not tell me you were coming on this case?" He asked softly.

"How was I to contact you Lin no number was left." She said. To Lin it felt as if he had been slapped. _So she does remember that._ He thought silently. Naru watched the two over the folder in his hands. He noticed how they spoke and used given names when alone. He also wondered what Aya had referred to. Aya was just walking back to her chair when a sudden scream pierced the air. The scream could have wakened the dead if they were not already awake. Aya did not even hesitate she threw her arm out a white light like Lin's moving through the air to the scream.

"Shina!" She cried as she threw the file folder down and ran for the door. Lin was right behind her his chair laying on the floor from where he upset it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the late update I have had computer issues and after a review I lost interest in writing because I was offended. Let me say I am writing in American. So I will be using Lin's name as Lin Koujo. Even this site has his name as Lin K. I do not want to have to end this story over something like that. --- ON A HAPPY NOTE: Thank you all for reading my story. I am very grateful. Please enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Never What it Seems

Day 2 Continued

"Mai-chan did you hear that?" John questioned as he rose from his kneeling position. Mai had been standing to the side clip board in hand when a scream pierced the air.

"We should check it out" Mai said as she started to run from the room. Mai was usually blind when it came to danger and had a tendency of getting into danger herself. What caused the problem was that Mai cared far more than others would.

"Mai.." John began before giving up he knew Mai would not listen she was concerned about what was going on. He was as well. Running from the room he had been left in which was on the first floor he ran up the stairs following Mai. It took him a bit he finally was able to catch up with her in time to see Naru, Lin, and Aya run out of base. Mai could hear Monk down the hall chanting in the direction the scream had come from.

Aya ran at Lin's side toward her charge's scream her eyes were focused as she suddenly threw her arm out a white light seemed to detach itself from her arm and head in the direction. Mai's eyes grew round with wonder. _That was her shiki._ She thought. Lin looked to Aya from the corner of his eye. _She looks paler than before. _He thought as he felt his sense match hers. As they rounded the corner Aya gasped and called out to her charge. Shina was leaning against the wall a gash in her arm. Aya moved to stand in front of Shina until she knew the situation. Feeling her shiki assuring her that all was over Aya sighed in relief.

"Shina look at me" Aya ordered as she turned the girl's face to her. She could clearly see that her charge was scared out of her mind. Ayako was at Aya's side applying pressure to Shina's arm. The wound was not as deep as it appeared, but it did need to be bandaged. Together Ayako and Aya helped to Shina to stand up. Looking down at Shina, Aya felt her shiki return to her as it wrapped itself around her arm. Mai gasped in surprise. It looked like a small Chinese dragon. Aya turned to Mai and looked down to what had caught the girl's attention. _How can this girl see my shiki? _ Aya thought silently.

"You can see it?" She asked softly. Mai nodded unable to speak. The creature was beautiful. Aya just smiled in reaction to the awed girl. "Please let's keep this quiet for now. My shiki will make their appearance shortly." Aya whispered. Mai smiled nodding her head as she ran off after Ayako and Shina. Aya remained in the hall. Her eyes were closed and as soon as she heard the sound of footsteps leading away from her, she leaned against the wall her head down. She counted her breathes as she tried to bring her breathing back under control. She had no intentions of summoning her shiki yet. She was not ready for it.

"Are you ill, Aya?" She heard a deep voice say close to her. Aya's head jerked up in surprise her violet eyes wide with unease.

"Lin? I thought you had left." She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was going to when I noticed how pale you were." He stated as if it were obvious moving close to her he placed his hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." He stated as he looked down at her. She seemed troubled. Suddenly his hands were pushed away and moved past him.

"Thank you Koujo-san, but I am fine." She said her voice devoid of emotion. Lin watched her as she left. _Since when did things get so difficult between us? _ Lin thought. He and Aya had worked many cases together and eventually had become friends. Yet, things were different now. _Could one night really change everything? _ Letting out a small sigh Lin returned to the base.

Later that evening after dinner was served Shina told everyone what had scared her.

"There was a man standing outside the door when I came out. At first I really thought he was human that is until I passed through him. I had every intention of coming straight back to base Aya I did. Its just I knew you would not be feeling well later and I wanted to get your medicine tea. I was just about to call out to alert you through your shiki when I felt a pain slice through my arm. It was horrible. I don't know how he did it, but I know it was him. He smiled at the blood and then disappeared. That is all I remember honestly." Shina cried out. Aya moved and sat by her side rubbing the girl's back.

"I know Shina, I know. Please just calm down. Mai-chan dear could you get her some tea I believe it will calm her nerves." Aya said. She looked to Lin and Naru where they sat near the sitting area, but apart. Lin looked up at her as he finished typing what Shina had gone through and everyone's involvement. Aya was holding the young girl as if she would break. He knew that she had always been good with kids, but this…this had more of a motherly feel to it.

After just a few minutes Mai returned with a cup of tea for Shina and for the others which Aya refused. She was content to watch Shina. Suddenly Ayako looked up her attention focused on Aya.

"Are you ill?" She questioned her mahogany eyes sharp. Aya looked up as if startled.

"No…I am not sick any longer. My body is still weak, because of it however so I use Chinese herbs to regain my strength." She said quietly. Her voice shook as she spoke of her weakness almost as if the discussion made her uneasy. She looked to Naru and then to Madoka. "I assure you that this will not be a problem. I am still more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh no dear that will not be a problem at all you should know that by now. I know you are able to teach others a thing or two." Madoka said with a bright smile. She had seen Aya in action before. Her and her shiki always seemed to be in sync together. It was pretty amazing to see. Looking down at her watch she noticed that it was time for the guests to start coming in to be interviewed. As if on que there was a knock at the door. Mai rushed to answer it with a smile on her face. Two people were ushered into the room, a young man with dirty blonde hair and a young woman around his age with dark brown hair.

"Would you happen to be Mr. And Mrs. Daichi?" Madoka asked with a tilt of her head.

"Um…yes," replied the man. Naru was seated in an arm chair while the couple was seated at the couch. Once seeing to the two being seated Mai ran off to fix tea. Over all what happened with the Daichi's and with the following couples that arrived was similar to what Mrs. Takahiro had described to the group earlier.

"Oh man that was a rush. I can't believe twenty people have had weird experiences yet are still wanting to stay here. Do they get a thrill out of being scared?" Monk complained as he leaned back in his chair arms spread wide. "I mean come on. If someone close to me got sick for some mysterious reason I would be out of here."

Mai tried not to laugh at the dramatic comments made by Monk. He had always hated having to listen to all the accounts of others, but what he hated more was having to scribe it. Luckily there was Lin for that, who always had a knack for typing faster than the others could manage.

"Well I believe that is it for the day. Once we have our dinner I believe it would be wise for all of us to seek our beds. Come morning we will have a lot to do." Naru said with a snap of his folder. His cold eyes were focused on the group, as Lin continued to work on his computer.

"Wooho, food!" Monk yelled as he jumped out of the chair seemingly revived from the lifeless few hours they had all endured. Without waiting he was already out the door followed by a yelling Ayako, which was reminding him to act like an adult. John smiled sheepishly as he, Mai, and Masako went after them. Madoka just shook her head as she watched them. Smiling she looked back to Aya to see that Shina had run after them. Aya was smiling back at her.

"You have a good group with you Madoka. That is the first time I have seen Shina actually wanting to interact with others." Looking over to Naru Aya added. "I can see now why Shibuya Psychic Research is highly recommended in the paranormal world."

Naru looked to Aya stunned to find out that SPR was well known by others. He usually tired to keep a low profile to ensure people did not find out that he was Dr. Oliver Davis. While his team knew the truth now, he still preferred that the general public not discover the truth. He did not have the time to become a celebrity as well as a ghost hunter. Shaking her head Aya stood slowly and walked out of the room hand in hand with Madoka, while Madoka talked about the different cases that Naru and his team had solved. Aya smiled as she listened, but something was bothering Naru it was almost as if something was not being told. He would have to watch Aya carefully while she seemed to have unique skills if she worked with bother his teacher and his assistant he still did not trust her. She seemed too guarded. Looking to Lin he noticed that he had stopped typing and was watching the door in which the two had exited.

"Lin." Naru said bluntly. Jerked out of his thoughts Lin looked up at Naru.  
"Yes Naru?" He said quietly as he returned to his computer to finish up the work that he was doing.

"Never mind it is not important." Naru said as he uncrossed his arms. If there was more to Lin and Aya, Lin would have told him before. Naru hated for things to be kept from him. Hitting save Lin rose from his chair and looked down at his charge that was in deep thought.

"Naru shall we join the others for dinner." Lin said as he held his hand out to the door. With a nod Naru and Lin exited base and headed for the dining hall.

Dinner was unusually quiet. All the guests that had gathered for dinner watched the group with unease. They knew who they were and were afraid of what it could mean, so the group at their dinner in silence. Mai noticed that Lin, Naru, and Aya ate a strict meal that was different from the others. Yet the three did not seem to care. She guessed that they were use to it. While they eat the group reviewed all the details in their minds. Yet none of them had any clue as to where to begin. After dinner the group broke away into two groups, male and female. As Naru passed Mai she could have sworn she heard him say "Sleep well." But that had to be her imagination Naru would never say something like that unless he wanted her to dream on the case. Grounding her teeth Mai figured that is what he wanted. Noticing she had fallen behind she started to run off. Just as she was moving she noticed that Lin and Aya had broken off from the group and were talking further down the hall. Moving a bit closer to the two onmyoji she tried to listen in however, she did not notice she was not the only one listening in.

Aya gasped as Lin grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall further from the group. No matter how hard she fought she could not get her wrist lose and she could feel the panic rising inside her. She hated having her wrists held tight and Lin should have known that.

"Lin please stop it your hurting me" she whimpered as she tried again to pull her wrist lose. Lin stopped where he was standing and turned to look down at her noticing the fear in her eyes and that he was holding her wrist tightly her dropped her wrist. Leaning against the wall he ran his hand through his black hair causing it to fall unrulely back over his right eye.

"What is going on here Aya?" Lin asked suddenly his eyes still trained on the ceiling.

"I am not sure what is going on here. I feel many different things." Aya answered honestly. She was referring to the case however it appeared that Lin was not.

"I don't mean about the cause Aya. Why are you not talking to me like you use to?" He questioned again this time he was looking down at her. He saw her visibly flinch as he spoke. Yet, she remained silent. He continued to look down at her and noticed a certain sadness sink into her eyes. "Aya is this about that night in China? I didn't mean to leave without telling you. I had to get back to England to Naru."

Aya looked up at him her eyes colder than he had ever seen them. She regarded him as if he had hurt her in some unreasonable way. She moved to leave, but Lin couldn't have that he had to know what was going on. He did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed her hand careful to not grab her wrist. Feeling his hand Aya turned back her eyes wide. "Talk to me Aya." Was all he said.

"Why, Lin? Why should I explain anything to you? You are the one that walked out. What was I to you? A one night stand? I have my pride Lin. I won't let you crush it again. A person can't walk away from something like that with no consequences. We were foolish. That is all. We are what we always were associates." She said as she pulled her hand away from his quickly. Tears had started to gather in the corners of her eyes and she would be damned if she let Lin see how much he effected her. Once free she ran. Ran from the past, ran from the memories, ran from the hurt expression Lin wore, and ran from the pain that ate away at her heart from the secret she held. Aya ran past Mai and the other that was watching and straight to her and her charge's room, which was separate from the others. Shina laid sleeping in her bed and Aya didn't care she ran straight to her bathroom and cried her heart out.

Lin leaned against the wall looking down at his hand. "A one night stand, huh?" He whispered softly as he drew his hand into a fist. The anger at that one statement bubbled inside him. _How could she think that?_ He questioned himself. Shaking his head he punched the wall in front of him. He had screwed up and it was big this time. He had rushed out that night without a second thought. He had told no one, but instead had boarded a plane and had returned to England like nothing had ever happened. He couldn't imagine what Aya had thought. This was going to be a long case if he did not figure out how to fix this.

Mean while just down the hall Mai stood there stunned. _Lin has a past._ She thought. Turning she failed to notice the person standing behind her and ran straight into the black abyss. She leaned back ready to scream when a hand came down on her mouth. She looked up and saw Naru motioning for her to be quiet. She nodded dumbfounded and followed him a distance off towards the team's rooms. Once out of ear shot he uncovered her mouth.

"Naru…" She began.

"Don't Mai." Naru said harshly as he looked back the way they came. "Mai don't tell anyone what you heard alright?" Mai just looked up at him nodding. "Good now go to bed." He said as he turned and enter the men's room. Mai followed his actions and entered the girl's room. She hoped Lin would be alright. After getting ready for bed she lead in her bed and listened pretty soon she heard footsteps coming down the hall which was followed by the guy's room's door opening. After hearing that she knew Lin had returned to the group, she just wondered how much damage had been done to the two.

But what all those that were gathered in that hall way failed to notice was the ghostly outline of a man that stood there watching Aya and Lin. There was a glint in the man's eyes one that spoke of death. As everyone vacated the hall, his voice rang out in a chilling way.

"_No more secrets. Women are the lying deaths of all."_

AN: Sorry for the late update I was nervous doing this chapter and again thanks for all the great reviews. I am sorry if there are any grammar errors.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just wanted everyone to know that due to my certain circumstances the next chapter will be delayed. I would like to make a note (again from a recent message) Aya's name comes from an anime I happen to like and from my nickname Ayame. I would appreciate more feedback on the current chapters while I am working on the remainder of chapter 5. Please keep reviews positive.

MJ Wolfe


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter it just dawned on me that I forgot to mention that Madoka left after the first day on the case which would be day two in the longer, because of the long wait.

Disclaimers: I don't own Ghost Hunt wish I did. But I don't. I own Shina, Aya, and Aya's shiki.

Never What it Seems:

Day 3

I don't quite know where I am usually when I appear in the dream plane I can tell where I am immediately, but this time things are blurry. I don't like it this time. I look around in a panic before I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking back I see that Gene has come. Its odd calling him Gene, after all I have called him Naru for so long. I soon found out soon after Naru left for England that the man in my dreams was not the man I knew in everyday life. I thought that after Naru had given Gene his final resting place that he would move on yet he didn't. I discovered that on one of our past cases after Naru returned.  
"Gene, what is going on here?" I asked him as he looked through the fog around us.

"It's dangerous here Mai. You have to tell Naru to be on his guard. The spirits are angry here and its clouding everything." Taking her hand Gene lead her through the fog and to what appeared a room. Standing right outside the room he pointed to the window where a fox glared in. Laying on the bed opposite of the fox's glare was Mrs. Dachi. Mai watched as she spasmed in pain before a dark veil covered her as she laid still.

"This is what happens Mai. You must get protective charms for all." Gene said as he held her shoulders. "Now wake up Mai."

~End of Dream~

Without realizing it Mai was pulled out of her dream. She lay in bed for several minutes before someone started pounding on the door. She sat up in bed as she heard the pounding continue throughout the hall. Mai and the others rushed into the hallway where the men along with Aya and Shina were gathering. They all stared at what appeared to be writing on the walls. 'You can't save her. She is ours.' Was written in what appeared to be blood over the walls.

Suddenly there was a commotion further down the hall. Aya looked down at Shina who clung to her side. As she looked down at her Shina visibly relaxed. Shina was not use to seeing things like she had in the past twenty four hours. Lin and Naru moved away from the group to see what the commotion was about while Naru told everyone to stay where they were until they could assess the situation.

"What is going on?" Mai questioned as she peered around Monk. She could see Mr. Dachi ranting and pointing to the door behind him. She thought it odd that he was out there without his wife. She looked up as she saw Shina move away from Aya. That was when she noticed Aya's eyes flicker in the light.

"His wife is ill and does not know why." Aya whispered as she held her hand out her shiki wrapping around her arm. Looking down at Shina Aya noticed that her hands were clenched at her side. Without another word Aya turned and headed into the base. The sun had already risen and she was in no mood to deal with melodrama which she was sure would occur. Leaning back in a chair she crossed her legs and sipped her herbal tea while she flipped through her notebook. She smiled softly as Shina returned with the others with her school work in hand. It was the only concession that Aya would give her. If she was to come on this trip she would be doing her class work that she missed. Usually Shina would stay with a friend until Aya returned. Sitting at the coffee table she opened one of her many textbooks and began to work. As Aya looked away she caught Lin's eyes. Eyes saying that there would be a talk later. Rolling her eyes Aya looked back at her notes. If it was her she would prefer to not go through that again. She could only take so much.

"The Paramedics have been called for Mrs. Dachi, but from what was said she slipped into the same thing that others have. She will most likely be transported to a local hospital and monitored." Naru said as he looked at the bedraggled group. "Did you all just roll out of the bed?" He asked in reference to their attire. The only ones that were dressed appropriately for the day were him and Lin and Aya and Shina.

"Naru… will she be alright? She seemed like a good person." Mai questioned softly. Naru remained silent. For once he was not sure about what was going on. There seemed to be too much activity in a mere twenty four hours.

"She should be fine Mai. There was a dark aura around her that I have seen before. Most of the time I see it around trees that have been polluted by an evil force. Once the pollutant was taken away the trees became healthy again. If we take that into account as long as we solve this case those who have fallen ill will recover." Aya stated simply as she flipped another page of her note book. Leaning over she picked up a pencil from Shina and made a note in the book. Looking up she saw that the others were looking at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just how can you see that when Masako was not effected at all." Ayako answered. Aya smiled slightly as she held her hand out and a white dragon like creature uncoiled around her arm. For once it was visible to all.

"This is one of my shiki this would be Kū, which is the element of Void. Void means that when properly attuned to this shiki I am able to sense my surroundings and act without thinking. Kū allows me to know what is going on around me." She said as she used her nail to gently scratch the underside of the dragon's chin. Lin turned slightly from his laptop to see her actions and a slight smile graced his features.

"Wow, that's amazing and it's so cute!" Mai examined as she moved close to Aya and gazed at the creature. Said creature continued to stare at her. The rest of the groups stared in awe at Aya except for the three that were familiar with shiki already. With a flip of her hair Ayako recovered first from the shock and scoffed.

"Honestly it looks like a worthless snake." She said as she examined her nails. Kū rose up off Aya's hand shrinking back with a hiss. Even Aya turned her attention to the miko.

"For future reference _Miko_ I would advise you to not speak ill of those that will save your life." Aya said as she closed her violet eyes and uncrossed her legs. She stood as the shiki on her hand disappeared from the view of the others. Placing the notebook on the desk on the opposite side of the room from the others she walked out the door with Shina following her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Aya fumed silently as she walked out of the base and down the hall. She had to get away from those people. It was people like them that reminded her why she loved living at the temple. At least there she did not have to deal with others egos and pride. Shina followed silently behind her yet, Aya didn't care.

"I can't believe that woman. How dare she insult Kū, when he could very well save her life?" Aya shouted as she walked out of the resort and towards one of the many garden lakes. She hoped that by getting out of the resort and into the natural elements she would be able to calm down. Sighing she sat down on a flat boulder and looked out over the water. "Shina go on back inside I just need some time by myself. It's safer for you inside then with me now." Aya said not looking away from the water. Shina nodded even though she knew Aya could not see it. She knew that Aya needed time turning she ran back to the resort returning to the others.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ayako huffed as she took a seat on the couch. The room was quiet after Aya had left. She couldn't understand why the woman had such a problem with her comment. After all it did look like a snake. No one noticed how Lin looked out the window in time to see Aya running out into the gardens. Closing his grey eyes he turned back to his computer and began his work. He couldn't help but wonder what Aya was feeling.

"I don't see what her problem is. It did look like a snake." Ayako said after a while the silence was getting to her.

"I don't really think that is the problem Ayako. If it's anything like Lin's that shiki is close to her." Takigawa said as he rubbed his chin.

"It's not like mine." Lin said as he typed away never looking up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takigawa asked. Shina walked in at that moment and heard what had been said.

"Aya's shiki have been with her since birth. While most shiki do not have their own personalities others do. It depends on what class you capture. I don't know what Koujo-san's are, but Aya's are earth guardians, which are high class spirits that have their own feelings and personalities. It's not that she is close to them, it's that she knows their abilities and what they can do." Shina said softly as she sat back down on the floor next the seat that Aya occupied earlier. Mai sent a glare to Ayako which she ignored. "I would advise you to not irritate her. Aya is not a morning person and has trouble socializing with others. Oh, Mai could you hand me that book at your side?" Shina asked politely.

"You seem to know a lot about this type of things. How long have you been with Aya?" John asked looking down a Shina.

"I have known Aya a little less than a year after...I mean I have known her since she took me away from my parents about eight months ago." Shina said as she work on her school work. She prayed that everyone ignored her slip, but as she cast a look to the head of SPR she took note that he heard and judging from the tense posture of Lin, he had heard as well.

"Whoa, why did she take you?" Questioned Takigawa as he leaned over the edge of the couch that Ayako was sitting on earning him a glare from said priestess.

"It's not that my parents were bad parents or anything, it's just one day I saw her walking down the street and I made a comment to my parents about the shiki around her. Well my parents had a problem with me discussing my "gift" in public or around them in general and made it known. Aya had stopped when she heard my comment. She gave my parents her number and told them that my "gifts" were just that gifts and that they should not be disgusted with them.

A few weeks passed and things started to get worse. I was seeing the spirits in our home and my parents couldn't stand it. I begged them to call Aya, but they refused. So one day I went through their belongings and found her number discarded like it was worthless. I went to my room after that and locked myself in while I called her. Aya was surprised to hear from me, but I explained that things had gotten worse and that my parents had become almost violent towards me. I informed her that my home was haunted and that I was scared. I could hear her running and the next thing I knew she was asking for my address. I gave it to her not really caring why she would need it. She stayed on the phone with me the entire time. She told me after a while to go downstairs and to open the door. When I did what she said I saw her running up the steps. I was shocked she had actually cared about what was going on. My parents came out when they heard her talking to me in the entry way and they began fighting with her. She told them to more or less screw off. I had run up stairs to grab a bag of clothes and things like she told me to and when I came back down I saw my parents sitting there stunned. Aya turned to me and smiled saying that the house was clean now and that my parents had "kindly" given her care of me and with that we left. She was staying at a temple at that time and quickly started looking for an apartment for us. Once she had one we moved in and I found all my stuff in a room. She must have gone back as some point and gathered my belongings." Shina said softly as she retold the story. Everyone in the room was listening including Lin who had turned away from his computer to watch the girl. "She told me later on that while she had taken an interest in my safety so had a well known psychic researcher in England. She had contacted Dr. Martin Davis about what she should do concerning me and he told her that if given the chance protect me at all chance. "

"Alright if that is enough storytelling lets actually do what we came here for." Naru said stiffly as he turned his back to the group looking over at one of the monitors. "Takigawa and Ms. Matauzaki take the resort grounds check them for anything unusual. John take Ms. Hara and walk through the resort. Ms. Hara report if you feel anything. And Mai..."

"Yes, boss" Mai said standing up.

"Tea"

Mai sighed as she drug herself to the kitchen area while everyone else went their separate ways. She couldn't believe Naru All she ever did was make tea! That or check temperatures. Which meant again she would be stuck in a quiet room bored. Suddenly she brightened up. _Wait a minute Shina is here now and I am sure Aya will be back soon and neither of them seem stuffy like Lin and Naru. _Naru watched as Mai's moods went back and forth between depressed and happy. Mai however didn't seem to notice. _It will be great to not be the only girl in the room. But, I know Aya and Lin's secret. This is going to be soo hard. _Placing four cups on a tray she poured the tea and brought it out to everyone setting a cup in front of Naru she smiled."There you go, boss." She said before moving to sit by Shina.

Mai sat at Shina's side as the girl looked over her textbook. She rested her elbow on the coffee table and leaned her head on her hand. She hated being stuck in base it was always so stuffy and boring. Usually Lin and Naru were discussing the case or going over video footage only calling on Mai when tea needed to be made. Shina turned her head and looked at Mai who sighed for the fifth time.  
"You seem bored, Mai." Shina said softly.

"Oh, no no no, I am not that bored. I mean I am use to this. Usually though I am getting temperature readings and what now. What about you, Shina? You still seem calm with all that is going on."

"It may seem like I am calm but I am actually pretty nervous. I have only been on one other case with Aya and that one was just a simple cleansing. I have never been attacked by a spirit before, but I know Aya will make sure I am alright. Even when she was away on cases she always left at least one of her shiki with me." Shina commented absently as she leaned against the chair.

"Wait she leaves a shiki with you, according to Lin that can leave her defenseless. We had this one case before where Naru was possessed and Lin left his shiki with him. He told us that it would leave him defenseless. But I guess that it wouldn't leave her totally defenseless if she only left one." Mai said as she tapped her chin. Neither of them noticed that the two men in the room were paying attention to what was being said.

"Yep, that is about it Aya said it wouldn't leave her defenseless which is a good thing because she was sick for a while. She usually leaves one of the others with me and not Kū. Kū is always at her side." She turned her head to the door as the door slid open and Aya stepped into the room. She appeared paler than normal. "Hi Aya, are you ok?"

Aya walked over to her laptop and booted it up. With a sigh she took a seat and turned to the two younger girls. Her eyes drifted to Lin and Naru slightly and saw them watching them. "Yes, Shina I am fine. My nerves and emotions are just on edge. It's probably from lack of sleep I will be fine."

"Would you like your tea?" Shina asked with a tilt of her head. At Aya's nod she stood and went to prepare the tea. She smiled softly as Mai stood at her side preparing Naru's tea as well. "You must be use to making tea, Mai-chan. He calls for it every hour it seems like." She smiled softly as Mai laughed.

"Yep, that is pretty much it. Most of the time I gather information and make tea. That and dream." Mai commented softly.

"Dream? Like precognitive dreams?" Shina asked paused in her actions.

"Um, yep I think that is what Monk calls it. I don't really like it because some of them can leave me afraid. I was killed in one of my dreams."

"I am sorry, Mai-chan. No one should be forced to experience death. Death is never a good thing and it is something that Aya has suffered many times."

"Wait, you mean Aya has precognitive dreams?"

"No no, forgive me. Aya is not that lucky. No she has always had death follow her. Her parents, her master, and…" Shina shook her head clearing it as the kettle whistled. "Oh, look tea is ready." She said softly as she poured the pale amber liquid into a tea cup for Aya. Mai on the other hand poured four cups full of the dark amber liquid. Mai had already figured out that Aya's tea was a mixture of herbs that acted as somekind of medicine. She wondered silently what Aya was suffering from.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Soon the others returned from their assigned duties. Ayako and Monk were yelling at each other as usual apparently Monk had insulted her again. John and Masako just sat quietly on the couch. Once Ayako had beat Monk to a degree that she thought sufficient for his insult she grew silently as she noticed Aya sitting at a laptop viewing data. While everyone gave an account to what they saw, which was nothing, Ayako stood and walked over to Aya. Stopping at Aya's side she cleared her throat and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
"Look, I didn't mean to insult you or your creature. We need to put this behind us and work together on this case."

Aya turned slowly in her chair and looked up at the miko. She was not feeling well and did not want to deal with anymore drama. "Agreed, now if you will forgive me I need to finish reviewing the footage that Koujo-san has given me."

Ayako nodded and turned back to the others, but turned back to Aya as she heard a deep cough come from the woman. Aya stood slowly and turned to the others. "Forgive me, but I am not use to reviewing video. It has given me a small headache. I will be at one of the springs if needed." Aya said as she walked slowly out of the room. Shina looked up as Aya was walking out. Something wasn't right Aya seemed weaker than usual. There was the sound of a chair being pushed back that caught everyone's attention. Lin was standing in front of his work looking at the door.

"I will be back." He said as he left the room.

"Geeze, I wonder what that is about. I have never seen Lin care about anyone other than Naru." Monk said. The other's nodded in agreement.

"You have to remember, though that Lin and Aya have worked together before in the past. He probably is just concerned about her in a co-worker sense. I mean they are very distant with one another." John said providing the others with another view point. They had to agree that John's theory made sense. They had been very distant. Mai looked to Naru who was looking at the door. They were the only ones that knew the truth. Feeling eyes on him Naru looked to Mai, his expression somber as he shook his head. Mai sighed softly. This was going to be a hard secret to keep.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Aya!" Lin shouted as he ran after the woman in the halls. "Aya, stop!" What was wrong with her? Something was wrong, Aya was usually a lot calmer then she has been the last couple of days. Aya had often been compared to him. It was one reason why he had been able to get along with her with no issues. She was able to stand the silence that he often shrouded himself in, but the one thing that Lin had appreciated more than anything was that Aya herself. He had never seen a woman that could harness the amount of power that she did. Aya was equal to Lin if not more so. Even her shiki alone were amazing. He looked forward to how the other would react to those five. Reaching out he grabbed Aya's arm and pulled. He wasn't expecting her to fall against him, but he held her to him anyhow. He had never seen her this fragile. "Aya, what is going on? You have been avoiding me all day." He tightened his hold on her as she started to struggle. "Aya, stop and talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about." She whispered softly.

"That's a lie Aya now start explaining" He barked out, she tensed in his arm making him regret that he snapped at her.

"I am just tired Lin." She said as she tried to push against his chest again.

"What else, Aya? I have wanted to talk to you yet you ignore me why?"

"Why should we talk? It's not like it would change anything. What has happened happened and there is no going back. We have to move on. It was the built up adrenaline that caused it that is the only thing I can think of. "Aya said as she began to shake the memories of that day flashing before her eyes.

~Aya stood at Lin's side as the priest was thrown back from the demon in front of them. Those that had hired them were idiots Aya and Lin could have handle this on their own, but no they had to go and bring in a defenseless priest. Aya put her hands together and began the chant to invoke the gods of the four corners. Her five shiki were out and surrounded her. They would never let their mistress fall. A sharp whistle sounded to the side of her and she knew that Lin had invoked his shiki as well. This was going to be a great ending. Working together their shiki surrounded the demon binding it. Lin stood at Aya's side ready to take over if she was weakened. Small demons began to spawn from the larger one and Aya was not capable of defeating those. She had to continue to concentrate on the spell that she was invoking to destroy the demon.  
"Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Gyo"

She did not have to turn to know that Lin was the one doing the chanting. He was the only one that would know the chant. The priest, well needless to say he was unconscious which left Lin and Aya to defend him. Aya opened her eyes as she said the last words of her chant a bright fire engulfed the demon. Her shiki jumped back away from it and to her side while Lin's returned to him. As the bright light faded away, Aya breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that the demon had been destroyed. She smiled slightly as she felt Lin's hand on her shoulder. Their shiki dispeared as the owners of the home entered. Both of them were weak from the use of power and needed time to rest. After, accepting the owners thanks they both turned to return to their rooms. Aya turned to Lin to thank him for his help back there when she felt his lips pressed to her's. Her eyes widened in surprises as she was pressed against the wall, but she honestly did not care. She had always found Lin attractive. (AN: Slightly suggestive material ahead)

Lin ran his fingers through her long white blonde hair freeing it from its tie. He could not figure out what was wrong with him, but he had to touch her. He had to remember that he was alive and that it was thanks to this woman that he was. The rest was a blur of tangled sheets and limbs and whispered words of endearments. Near midnight a cell phone ringing cut through Lin's sleep. He rose up in bed and looked down stunned to find Aya laying at his side the sheet up to her chin as she slept in peace. He looked around the room and its state of disarray with clothes everywhere. It had not been a dream as he had thought it was when he awoke. No it had been reality. The ringing of the cell phone continued and he reached over and picked it up off the night stand. He had obliviously been in some state of awareness if he had remembered to take it out of his pocket and place it on the night stand. Looking at the screen he saw that it read "Noll." Flipping the phone open he spoke softly into the device. His brows furrowed as he heard his ward tell him that they were returning to Japan in the next day and that he needed to get back to England now. Flipping the phone closed he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a mess. Standing he dressed and walked to the side of the room and wrote a quick message to Aya thanking her for everything and that he would contact her soon.

Aya woke the next morning to find Lin gone. She sat there in shock. Dressing she went downstairs and was told that he had left that night. Crushed she returned to her room the note that Lin wrote to her falling from the table and between the wall and chair. Aya never got the note and Lin never called. ~

"Aya I didn't leave without word. Naru called wanting to return to Japan, but I left you a note. So, I don't understand this hostility." Lin spoke softly. His voice was still devoid of most emotions, but it was easy to tell that he cared. Aya pushed against him looking up at him.

"You left a note?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I left a note on the table by the door. Did you not get it?" He asked looking down at her with his dark grey eyes. She shook her head and his confusion disappeared. This is why she was so angry, because she thought he had just disappeared. He had promised in the note to call her, which he didn't so technically he would have made a mistake anyways, but at least now he knew where most of the hostility came from. Yet, he could not shake her words that there were always consequences. That was a lesson an onmyouji was taught at a young age. To keep the balance of yin and yang there were always consequences concerning actions, whether they were positive or negative it was left up to the person. "Aya, I am sorry things turned out the way they did, but I don't want that to get between us. We were close in the past and I know we will need you for this case. I don't know how to make it up to you about that night, but Aya I will try. Just please do not be so distant. The others don't know how to act with you." Aya nodded as Lin held her away ready to return to base. But Aya held his sleeve. "What is it?"

"Ano…Lin…never mind. " Aya said as she let go of his sleeve and disappeared down the hall. Lin watched her as she left. She was heading to the gardens again it seemed instead of the springs.

________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I just realized how indifferent Shina is. Shina has a hard time opening up, but she will. Please rate and review. I love hearing your comments and I am open to any ideas. Does anyone think they know what is going on yet? Message me if you think you do. Need Reviews in order to update please.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own Ghost Hunt wish I did. But I don't. I own Shina, Aya, and Aya's shiki. Sorry for the late update was in the middle of schooling and a very very evil laptop. Please enjoy.

Never What it Seems:

Day 3 Continued

Lin returned to base his mind still on Aya. Ignoring the rest of the members of SPR as he walked past he sat down at his laptop and began to type a report of what had happened so far on the case. While some of the questions had been answered concerning Aya there were many question left unanswered concerning the case and the lethal beauty that had fled the room. Why was Aya acting like a wounded animal? It didn't make sense the Aya that he remembered was a strong-willed woman with high spirits. She was a very loving woman which was still evident seeing as how she had brought Shina into her home. Aya was very much like he was. She was a loner and liked to keep to herself and her research. Lin could still remember the day that he first met Aya.

Naru's father had been doing research about spirit cross roads when they had been informed that there was a strange tale in China of a young girl and a bizarre incident concerning a spirit cross roads. Naturally Naru's father had taken an interest. While Naru and Lin stayed in England Dr. Davis travelled to China to see the young girl and her guardian. Dr. Davis must have sensed something special with the girl and as a result he brought her to England to look over her abilities. Aya had an extreme gift. Lin remembered seeing the young girl when she first came to England. She was scared and spoke only Chinese. Lin was not only assigned to look after Naru but was now assigned to be a translator for Aya. He had been shocked when he had heard her story. Dr. Davis had also been as been shocked. Aya had stayed with the Davis family for a little over a year during that time Aya was taught Japanese and English. She became fascinated with the Japanese culture and practices. Her guardian Ju-Long, a Chinese monk was surprised by the amount of fascination that Aya showed of the culture. While Aya was with the Davis family he ventured to Japan to learn of their practices. When Aya returned to her home lands her guardian had learned enough to become a practicing Japanese and Chinese monk. As a result Aya, became a female onmyoji and was able to harness the energies and powers around her.

Lin tapped his finger against the table top, Aya was now a complete mystery to him. Looking at the window he saw Aya walking around the gardens. She seemed weaker than normal. She did not have her normal spunk or strength. A white light trailed behind her while another one twirled around her body. He chuckled lightly seems like two of her shiki were watching over her so there was no need for them to worry about her. Shaking his head slightly he returned to his computer.

Aya closed her eyes slowly letting the feel of the garden flow through her. Her shiki followed her slowly. Moving slowly she sat against a small bench in the middle of the garden. She really needed to get back to the others if she kept running away the way she did the case would never be solved. She needed to get over her fears of being around Lin and start acting like a real onmyoji, people were getting seriously ill because of this haunting and she could not let any others be harmed by those that haunted this place. Standing slowly she took a deep breath and began her walk back to the base.

"This is crazy, what do you mean you don't really feel anything? We have been walking around all day and nothing has happened. Something has to be here." Ayako yelled. The whole room was silent after the outburst. Ayako was angry that Masako claimed that she really couldn't feel anything. As the team sat in silence with Shina sucking on a lollipop, the door slide open revealing Aya. She chuckled slightly as she took a seat next to Shina.

"Ayako, you do realize that you can be heard down the hall." She smiled as she looked at the priestess.

"That's Ayako for you, she can be louder than anyone here."Monk said with a laugh. The laughter stopped as a hand connected with his head.

"Like I said, I do not sense the presence of anything right now." Masako replied softly her kimono sleeve covering her mouth. Aya stifled a laugh and Shina looked up at her smiling.

"That is where you are wrong, Masako." Aya spoke softly. The entire room stilled. Lin stopped typing and Naru looked up from the file in his hands. Masako looked up shocked at Aya her kimono sleeve dropping from her mouth. Aya smirked at the young girl's reaction. "Care for me to explain?" She asked with a nod of the small group, minus Lin, Naru and Shina. "While you may not be feeling them now they are hear. Kū, one of my shiki has been able to keep tabs on the spirits that are here. From what he tells me there are three of them. He will not tell me more. In order to keep the balance of yin and yang he cannot tell me anymore. Spirits and gods may only tell mortals general hints to guide them in the right direction. To tell more is against 'their' rules. However, based off of what Kū has said and from what I have seen this far, I can say for sure that these three spirits are not working alone. These spirits do not have the power to curse people the way those that have been in this resort have been cursed. The reason Miss. Hara cannot feel these spirits all the time is because there is something stronger that is blocking them. I say something, because neither I nor Kū are able to tell what that something is." Turning to look to Lin and Naru Aya spoke softly. "Koujo-san, Naru I hope this will aid in your investigation I am sorry that I have not been an activate member of the team thus far. I will become a more active team member from now on."

"Thank you, Huang-san your information is very valuable. Lin take note of it." Naru spoke clearly. "We have done all can for the night, everyone get some rest we will start early tomorrow."

Aya stood slowly and walked out of the room, mumbling something about the spring, Shina following her. Mai sighed as she sat on the couch looking at the others. This was crazy Masako wasn't able to sense the spirits all the time and there was the thing going on between Aya and Lin, plus Aya seemed to be ill. This was going to be a long case.

AN: Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get at least on update out to my loyal fans. Thank you all for the support I really needed it. I will try my hardest to get you another update this week. Please rate and review. I need to know that everyone wants this to keep going.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I don't own Ghost Hunt wish I did. But I don't. I own Shina, Aya, and Aya's shiki.

Sorry for the sooooooooo late update. I have been dealing with interning to be a teacher with a very crazy teacher and the schooling has been horrible. I also had to deal with a broken laptop and had to replace it. Shortly after it was replaced my new one had to be put in the shop. On the plus side I am engaged and will be writing more to get my mind off things.

Author's Note: If anything in this one seems confusing it will be explained later on. Sorry for the late update…Please enjoy.

Day Three Continued:

Night:

The steam rose from the hot springs as a young woman lounged against the heated stones. The steam obscured any details about the woman, but there was something vaguely familiar about her. A shadowy figure shifted in the steam and came to rest at the edge of the springs. The figure seemed to be kneeling on one knee with a hand resting on the ground. The figure's head was bowed, as he regarded the woman in front of him.

"Mistress, I have looked around this area, as you asked. You are right there are things that should not be here. Would you like me to inform the others of the movement here?" The male spoke in a cold emotionless voice. He voice and demeanor seemed to be void of any emotions. The woman in the spring shook her head, as she rested a hand over her bare stomach. She did not mind this male seeing her unclothed. He did not regard her as anything other than a mistress and would never look at his mistress's body unless given permission to.

"No, the others are most likely already aware of the situation. I would rather you focus your abilities on discovering what may be going on here. I do not trust anyone here," she spoke. Her words held to hold venom and ice. The male's eyes widened a fraction. While he was usually devoid of emotions it was unusual for his mistress to express distrust as she did and there were times when some of locked away emotions would spill out. It was the effect that being around others had on him. Had that man really affected her that much? If the others got wind of it the man would not have a very good day or night.

"Hai, understood mistress. I will do as you command." The male stated bluntly he bowed his head lower.

"Now, leave me." The woman stated as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the spring. She knew what the male was thinking about her distrust for others, but her trust from now on would be earned and not so easily given. She would not make the same mistake that she had made in the past.

Aya looked up from the books she was reading while she waited for the others at base. She was use to the peaceful silence with only the sound of typing, it had always soothed her. Lin sat silently typing away at his report while he occasionally looked into the monitors to see Aya reflected there. He couldn't help but to think that as they sat there it was almost how it was in the past. When they had cases in the past Aya would usually sit by herself reading scriptures or books that could be related to each case. He had always wondered how large her library was at her house, considering he always saw her with different reading material every time.

"Ano…." He turned his head at the sound to see Aya looking up at him. Turning he moved to look at her and placed his hand on his knee.

"Yes, Aya?" He spoke quietly his voice void of any emotion.

"Can you tell me what you feel about this place? It has been awhile since I worked with others and I am hesitant in stating what I sense to the others. I was hoping that since you and I worked together in the past we could discuss things." She stated as she looked up from the scroll in her hands. He could see from where he sat that the scroll was written in Japanese. He knew from the past that she was doing research from the native culture and was transcribing it to Chinese in the notebook at her side.

"According to the data that has been gathered there is significant evidence of paranormal activity. However, the technology does not state whether or not it is a spirit, demon, etc. Judging from what happened to Mrs. Dachi I would say that we are either against a vicious spirit or a demon of some kind. However, those are the only option we have. Needless to say that without relying on our skills there is nothing that can be said about what is going on here. If you ask my professional opinion as an onmyoji I will tell you that my shiki do not like this place and are sensing many things. You were right about what you said to Masako. There are at least three spirits here, but I feel that there is something more." Lin stated as he stood and moved closer to her and looked at the scroll in her hands. Leaning over he picked up one of the books on the coffee table and looked it over. Opening it he looked through the table of contents. "This book is on the demons of Japan. Do you believe a demon is behind this, Aya?"

"No, I don't believe a demon is behind this. These books are for my own studying purposes. I am now living in Japan and I assist local monks in many things. When they discovered that I was fluent in many different languages they asked me to translate some of their older scrolls into Chinese and modern Japanese. This scroll in my hands is from the Edo time period. It is a very valuable scroll, from what I have read so far this scroll talks about how demons and animal spirits can be affected by human emotions. I am curious as to whether or not emotions of the dead can also affect them in the same way." Aya explained as she continued to write what she read. She closed her eyes and looked up. "The others are on their way back and are almost here." She stated as if she was stating that it was raining outside, which chuckling lightly to himself he noticed that it was.

"Kū, is hard at work as usual I see." He said to himself as he moved to sit back at his computer. Aya smiled slightly in response.

The door opened and the others walked in. It wasn't long after they opened the door that a loud bang was heard throughout the room.

"That hurt my cranium," Monk yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." Ayako yelled back. Aya looked up at them the scroll still in her hands. She lifted one hand and placed it to her mouth laughing softly. The two stopped and looked to her as she continued to laugh.

"Forgive me; I have not seen two people act like they were married more than you two." She said as she looked at them. The two immediately glared at each other and then turned away from each other. This just caused Aya to laugh more. She knew that saying that would make the two stop fighting. Honestly being around those two made her feel more comfortable. Those two she felt like she could trust, they freely expressed their emotions and thoughts.

"Alright, according to the data we are now certain that there is something causing the paranormal activity here at this resort. The question is what this 'something' is? According to Ms. Hara she senses nothing here, but Ms. Huang says there are three spirits here. Considering Ms. Huang's experience and success rate when dealing with spirits and the paranormal, it would be safe for us to go with the idea that there are three spirits there. Ms. Hara see if later you are not more attuned to what is going on here." Naru stated as he looked over the notes. Monk and the others sweat dropped. _Go figure Naru would just come in and get started without giving us any time to sit down. _Mai thought. "Oh and Mai tea." Naru finished as he turned to Lin and started to discuss things quietly.

Aya smiled slightly at how the others just accepted how things were. Closing her violet eyes slowly she looked up at Shina who was standing at her side. Aya smiled to the young girl and motioned for the girl to have a seat next to her. Aya handed Shina a book written in modern Japanese about spirits and ancient magic of Japan. Shina did not have to ask what Aya wanted her to do. She knew that Aya wanted her to read up on things to broaden her knowledge in the paranormal.

"Davis-san." Aya spoke softly. Everyone whipped their heads to face her. "Based on what I have sensed here there is more than the three spirits. There is something darker. I am not sure what, my shiki are on guard they are waiting for an attack it seems. It would be best if we set wards around the room. I will work on making a ward for Mrs. Daichi. She may be at the hospital, but I feel that she is still in danger even there. Whatever happened to her will not be fixed until after this case is solved." Aya regarded Naru with cold eyes. He could not question her. The aura she was given off was too powerful. This woman knew what she was talking about. He would ask Lin about her tonight. He could no longer hold back the questions.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, prepare wards for the base and the sleeping courters. Takigawa and John do a temperature check around the resort. Ms. Hara you will accompany them and see if you sense anything. Afterwards you are free to retire for the night. Ms. Huang…" Naru started.

"Don't worry about it Davis-san. Shina and I will retire for the night. Soon things will be getting busy." Aya said with a smile. Slowly she stood. Lin watched her through the reflection in the monitors. Her movement seemed labored as if she was in pain or out of energy. Shina quickly gathered the scroll and notebook that Aya had been working on and followed after her. The rest of the gang followed suit to attend to their duties.

"Where is everyone going?" Mai stated as she came back in the room with a tray and a cup of tea on it for Naru.

"To do their jobs. Mai, you are to stay here." Naru said as he rounded on Lin. Lin looked up the headphones over his ears. From the look on Naru's face he knew that he would not enjoy what was coming.

Please Rate and Review more will be posted shortly.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't Own Ghost Hunt or the characters associated with the series.

ENJOY

Day 3 Night

Lin slowly pulled the headphones off his head as he looked up at Naru. Something about his young ward told him that this was a serious situation. Placing the headphones on the desk, he turned in his seat to face his two young co-workers. Mai he noticed looked nervous. He smirked slightly as he noticed Mai had reached her hand up and had grabbed hold of Naru's sleeve. Both seemed oblivious to the action though. Sighing he lowered his head.

"What is it Naru?" Lin said as he raised his hand and ran it through his hair. He was tired and it was just starting to hit him.

"This has to stop Lin." Naru said in a stern voice. He noticed that Lin was about to ask what, but he stopped him and continued. "The tension between you and Ms. Huang is too intense. The others are noticing at as well. It's difficult to work when two powerful onmyojis are at odds against each other. Ms. Huang's powers are actually being held back by something." Naru looked down at Mai who looked highly nervous. She didn't want to be here when these two men butted heads. However, Naru had no intentions of letting her leave. She was helping him stay in control of his powers.

Lin kept his head down as he addressed Naru. "I am glad that you are concerned about the well being of the team, but why are you discussing this with me. Huang-san has something on her mind and it is not something that I can control."

"Cut the crap Lin….we know….Mai and I know of your past with Ms. Huang!" Naru yelled. Lin's eyes widened. Usually he looked like he didn't care about anything, but now Lin looked completely shocked. "I don't care what happened between the two of you in China. This has to end."

"H…How did you find out?" Lin whispered softly. He was looking at the ground his eyes still wide.

"Mai and I overheard the other night when we were retiring for bed when you cornered Ms. Huang in the hallway." Naru stated.

"Ano…Lin…Aya she seemed like she was hurting that night. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but Aya has a kind heart. I can tell, because she has such beautiful shiki. I feel that they reflect her heart. I hope that the two of you can overcome this." Mai stated softly. Naru watch as Lin just sat there with his shoulders slumped. The man seemed defeated. Without another word Naru guided Mai out of the room. Naru knew Lin very well the man would need some time alone. Once out of the room Naru looked to Mai. She had such a sad look on her face that he could not help himself. Reaching out Naru cupped her cheek. He eyes widened in reaction and she slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Naru wh…." Mai eyes widened even more as Naru's lips captured hers. Naru wasn't sure what he was doing as he gently pushed her against the wall near base and kissed her. Mai didn't seem to be fighting him. In fact, Mai wrapped her arms around his neck. _What the hell am I doing?_ Naru questioned himself. _Mai is my assistant. Lin is hurting and the entire team doesn't know how to act with all the tension. Now I am adding to it._ Kissing her one last time Naru stepped back. Mai looked up at him breathless. Their eyes met and she nodded in understanding. Mai was always the type of girl to understand what he was thinking.

"Mai…" Naru stopped as Mai placed a finger over his lips.

"No, Naru don't. I understand. It's been a long day. We should get some rest." Mai said with a smile as she turned and went to her room. Naru smirked and turned on his heels and headed for his room.

Aya grimaced as she laid on her. Her body convulsed once and she gagged. Shina was at her side with a cold rag pressed against her forehead. She hated seeing Aya like this, but it was a common occurrence now. Aya suddenly grabbed the edge of the bed and threw up into the wastebasket at the side of the bed.

"Aya…" Shina began. Aya sat up and wiped her mouth. She smiled sadly at Shina.

"I am fine Shina." Aya said softly. He voice sounded strained. "This is the price I have to pay Shina you know that. It's the balance of yin and yang. This is my punishment. My energy was not balanced and even with my shiki, I lost the battle. My health is the price."

Shina nodded sadly. Aya was like a mother to her and she had to sit here and watch her suffer. Aya's body convulsed again and she leaned over the bed throwing up again. There was a sound at the door, but Shina was too worried about her mentor to find out what it was.

Mai's eyes widened as she placed her hand on the door in front of her. Her heart was pounding, because she had just been given her first kiss by her boss Naru. Okay don't get Mai wrong, she was in love with him it's just that she would have never thought that Naru the Narcissist would give her a kiss. Let alone one as intense as the one he gave her. Now she was not as shocked from the kiss, instead it was from what she had just overheard.

Mai had been on her way to her room when she had heard the sound of someone being sick. She had stopped and knowing that it is wrong to eavesdrop, but Mai could not help it. She learned her head against the door and had overheard the conversation with Shina and Aya. Mai listened as Aya talked about "this being her punishment." Mai's mind started to replay the conversation between Aya and Lin in the hallway. Aya had talked about consequences and the balance between yin and yang…._Could it be that…Aya was…No I have to talk to Ayako, she is the one that works as a doctor. _Mai thought to herself. Turning she ran to her room and started bombarding Ayako with questions, but that was as far as it would go.

Back in base Lin had managed to calm himself. He knew that for the most part the tension was coming from himself. Aya was trying her hardest to work together with the others. There had to be a way for the tension to disappear. With that final thought Lin retired for the night.

DAY 4:

For the most part there nothing had happened on the morning of the 4th day. Everyone was sitting around the base taking it easy. Aya was curled up on the couch like a small kitten reading a book. Every so often Aya would pause and smile slightly. Monk seemed to be in a silent argument with Ayako, John was looking over the Bible. Mai was looking at the monitors along with Lin and Naru. Masako on the other hand was watching Aya carefully.

"Aya-san do they enjoy working for you?" Masako asked suddenly. Aya looked at the kimono clad girl and smiled softly holding her wrist out. Sudden a little white dragon wrapped itself around her wrist while another wrapped around her neck. Masako's eyes widened as two little dragon heads popped up over the edge of the book. The expression on their face was one of annoyance like they had just been disturbed while reading. Another small dragon was curled up on Aya's hip and appeared to be sleeping. The others looked up as Masako gasped. Mai was the first one to really react as she ran over to Aya.

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. One of the little dragon's appeared startled and ducked behind the book. Aya smiled at this. Ayako looked on impressed.

"Are these your shiki?" She asked softly as she walked over and held her hand out to the one that was wrapped around Aya's wrist.

"Yes, they are all five shiki are present at the moment. Kū is the…."

"One on your wrist." Everyone turned to the voice. Their eyes widened as they saw a pink haired woman standing there. Naru is you were watching closely grimaced at the voice.

"Madoka!" Mai screamed happily as she ran to the older woman. "You know of Aya's shiki?"

"Oh I know quite a bit about Aya's shiki. The one wrapped around her wrist is Kū, he represent void. Ka is around her neck. He has the power of fire. Fū is the one looking at you over the book. She is has the power of wind. The one that hid is Sui who holds the power of water. Chi is last….and she is…" Madoka could not finish her sentence because the little dragon sitting on Aya's hip jumped up and flew over to Madoka and wrapped itself around her face blocking her mouth. Aya burst out in laughter. The sound was so calm and peaceful that the rest of the group visibly relaxed.

"Madoka, you know that they do not like their secrets being told. I am surprised that Ka did not send a small fire bolt at you. He is the fierce one of all of them." Aya said between giggles. She seemed to be glowing with happiness. Mai reached up and touched the shiki, Chi that was wrapped around Madoka's face. Aya and Lin watched closely. They were both interested in seeing how these powerful shiki responded to Mai and the others. Everyone but Aya's gasped as the small dragon withdrew from Madoka and curled up in Mai's hands. "So it seems that not only is Mai a powerful seer of spirits, but she is also attuned to the elements. Chi only reacts well with those that are in tuned to the elements, namely earth. Ayako would be able to handle Chi as well." Aya stated.

"Um…I have a question," Monk called out. "I thought that shiki were like slaves, that did your bidding. But, these almost seem to act human…"

"You are right Monk. Shiki for the most part have no emotion and are there only to serve their master. Aya's shiki are different than others. Aya was born with her shiki protecting her. By living with her all her life they have formed a deep bond with her. The bond is different than with other onmyojis and their shiki. An onmyoji must capture the spirit and form a contract with them. My shiki are very different than Aya's. Researchers believe that Aya's shiki have formed an emotional bond with them that causes them to respond differently." Lin stated as he turned from his computer and smiled softly to the group. Lin knew that the others would recognize that he was using Aya's first name instead of her last name. Aya looked up at Lin when she heard it and her shiki that had hid itself behind her book peeked its head out. Aya smiled softly at Lin.

"Wow….Lin using Aya's name now are you. Why the change?" Monk asked raising his eyebrows.

"There is no change Takigawa. Aya and I know each other from the past. I realize now that by being so formal I was actually making the team uncomfortable." Lin stated as he turned and faced his computer.

"Alright, enough of this. Why are you here Madoka?" Naru said as he stood there his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were softer as he regarded Mai with the small dragon in her hands.

"Oh me?" Madoka asked as she pointed to herself. "Nothing really Shina texted and told me that it was a calm day and so I came by to pull the girls out to the hot springs and you can't say no Naru." Madoka said with a smile as she grabbed hold of Mai's hand and pulled her out of the room. Aya was in turn pulled out of the room by Shina. The small shiki that had fallen, because of their master being pulled suddenly, followed after them. Soon the whole room was clear of all females and in their stead were a bunch of wide eyed males.

Please rate and review: Next Chapter: The Girls at the Hot Spring. Will there be a visitor?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Don't own Ghost Hunt. I own the characters that are not associated with the series.

Enjoy

Day 5 Hot Springs

Four shadows gathered in the mist. As the mist started to dissipate the shadowy figures became visible. There in a small group stood three females and a male. What was alarming about the figures were that they all had horns, clawed hands, and spirits ribbons around them.

"Where is… Aw…never mind some of us have to stay behind to protect the mistress." The male of the group stated as he ran a clawed hand through his short shaggy red hair. His two black horns shined in the light. He was highly annoyed, which could clearly be seen in his dark red eyes. Crossing his arms over his bare chest that was covered in black tribal tattoos, which also covered his arms the demon like creature shifted his shoulders as if the heavy iron shackle that surrounded his neck was bearing down on him. The shackles were also present on his arms and legs as well. "Now listen we have to figure out a way to deal with them as quickly as possible. We should go after the weakest first. If we deal with these pests on our own, the mistress will be able to rest. Her powers are not at full strength yet."

"Ano…wouldn't be going against the mistress if we did anything?" A young demon like girl peeked out from behind another female. Most would think she was cute in a shy, innocent way. She has long light blue hair that was styled in a regal manner. Half of it was in a bun while the other half fell down her back. She was smaller than the rest and was dressed in a white kimono with a dark blue obi. The cute part was that the kimono seemed to be about two sizes to big on her. She stared up at the male with large teal eyes. She two had horns on her head.

"Even if we did things on our own the mistress would understand," spoke the demoness that the smaller one was hiding behind. Her hands were placed on the smaller demon behind her. Her pale blue kimono with silver obi she was wearing was draped across her figure. Her white hair was flowing around her shoulders and she regarded the male coldly.

"Enough," of this spoke the demon standing next to the male. Her arms were crossed under her large bust and the light green kimono with brown obi she was wearing was split open at the top to reveal the mounds of flesh. This demon was different she had one horn in her pixie cut hair and her gold eyes cut sharply to the male. She placed a clawed hand on the male demon at her side. "We should be heading back before we are missed."

Without another word there was a flash of light as all four of the demons disappeared.

In the changing room adjacent to the spring Aya and Shina changed away for the group. Mai took note of this and sighed as she pulled on the yukata that were left for them to use while in the hot spring. While Mai was still worried about all that had been happening she was psyched that she could finally relax in the hot spring. _Madoka is a life saver. This will sure help relieve some of the tension in the group. _Mai thought silently as she smiled at the thought of being able to finally relax away from Naru, the Narcissit. Mai started to blush at the thought of her boss. Her mind started to replay the scene from last night, when she had been kissed by him. _Oh my god! Stop it Mai you have to stop thinking about it. If you don't stop the others will notice. _ Mai screamed in her mind as she shook her head.

"Um…Mai are you okay?" Ayako asked as she watched the young girl. Mai jumped at the sound at of the miko's voice.

"A…Ayako….I am fine really…" Mai said feverishly as she waved her hands in front of her face. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and watched as Aya and Shina walked through the sliding door and into the hot spring. "Hey Aya, wait up." Mai called as she followed after the woman. The others followed after them. As everyone lowered themselves into the water a sigh escaped most of their lips.

"Oh my god!" Madoka cried out as she nearly pounced on Mai. Mai's eyes widened as she tried to escape the crazed woman. She couldn't figure out what had overcome the woman.

Ma…Madoka what is wrong?" Mai asked. Madoka would not stop hugging the young girl. Suddenly Ayako gasped.

"Mai you have a hickey…." The miko cried out. Everyone's attention at the hot springs was immediately drawn to Mai and Madoka.

"I have…what?" Mai screamed grabbing her neck. _That Naru, how dare he…wait….Naru left a hickey…I don't even remember Naru kissing my neck.. _Mai's mind was going ninety to nothing all she could think of was that she was going to kill him.

"So Mai, who gave you the hickey?" Shina asked as she moved closer to Mai. Mai seemed to freak out a little and ducked into the water hiding most of her face.

"Shina leave Mai alone." Aya said as she leaned against the rocks on the edge of the springs. She seemed relaxed. Her eyes were closed as she leaned there. Shina noticed a small smile that graced Aya's face, Aya seemed happy to be with the females. She seemed more comfortable. "We should focus on relaxing, instead of trying to poke fun at each other. This will be a long and trying case." Madoka sat back leaving Mai alone. She knew that Aya was right. She could tell by the strained looks on the others' faces that already this case of taking its toll on them. After that the conversation between the females ended and they focused on relaxing.

"Ah…Man! I can't believe this while we are picking up evidence of everything that Ms. Takahiro talked about we aren't getting anywhere. Aya thinks there are three spirits and something more. Masako is of no use to us right now, because she can't sense them. Mai hasn't had any dreams and Shina has been attacked. Wait…Does that mean that Shina is like our new Mai, who is always being attacked?" Monk yelled as he held his head. John placed a hand on Monk's shoulder in sympathy.

"Lin, Takigawa is right we aren't making any head way. Do you think…?" Naru stated as he looked to Lin.

"It's possible a séance would be able to provide us with more clues. We should try asking Ms. Hara if…." Lin said as he looked at the data on his screen. He was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open and the women coming back from the hot springs. They were all there minus, Madoka who had probably left again. Lin noticed that Aya looked more relaxed, but Mai looked like she was close to turning into a tomato.

"Ms. Hara, would you be interested in conducting a séance tonight?" Naru asked while he looked at the information in the folder in his hands.

"Yes, I would love to." Masako spoke a little too sweetly for Mai and Shina. Aya covered her mouth and laughed quietly. She could tell that Mai had feelings for Naru and Shina seemed to have become Mai's defense team against Masako.

"Good be ready to do it after dinner." Naru stated as he turned and continued to work on the data that had been gathered.

Later that night after dinner the SPR regulars and irregulars were gathered in a room. Masako sat at a table in the middle of the room focused on a candle that sat in the middle. Shin was hugged tight up to Aya and Aya was on the alert of anything that seemed threatening.

"Let us begin." Naru said as the lights went out and Lin held the night vision camera. Suddenly the room became cold and Masako slumped over in her chair. An eerie sound started to come from the young medium. Aya grabbed Shina and pushed her to stand behind her. Monk got ready to perform any warding magic if necessary. John opened his Bible and Ayako took a step closer to Aya without noticing.

"Who are you?" Naru demanded as he watched Masako with cold eyes.

"Why should it matter who I am, you stupid boy." A cold mature voice rang out of Masako's mouth. A loud bang was heard and everyone stared on in awe as Naru slammed his hands down on the table nearly upsetting the candle.

"Enough! Tell me who you are." Naru demanded. The woman that had possessed Masako seemed startled. She hesitated before she answered.

"Mina Hitomi," She answered.

"Why are you haunting this place?" Naru asked.

"Because of that man. I hope his soul rots. I can't stand to see anyone happy. That bitch, got what she deserved. I don't care if she is sick. If she dies she deserves it. No woman deserves happiness if I can't be happy!" The woman yelled. Masako seemed to be struggling against the spirits. Suddenly Masako's body surged forward and before anyone knew it Masako's hands were around Mai's throat. "You don't deserve happiness. You don't deserve him or his love!"

"Ka!" Aya called out a blue flame surrounded Mai and Masako. Masako moved back from Mai screaming and holding her head. Monk quickly grabbed Mai, who was looking on in horror as the blue fire continued to burn around Masako. Aya moved away from the group and stood infront of the medium.

"Leave her! Your vengeance is not needed here." Aya called out in a demandingly strong voice. The aura around her had changed drastically. The spirit within Masako seemed to continue to fight to stay in the young girl. "Ka!" Aya said more forceful. The blue flame seemed to intensify. "Heavenly fires devour this spirit and cleanse this young soul's body. Heavenly fires devour and purge." Aya's voice was cold and callus as she chanted. Suddenly Masako sunk to her knees and the fire died out. Shina ran to Masako's side and supported her.

"Shina take Masako to her room. Ayako go with them. She will need water. The sacred fire tends to dehydrate the body. She will be exhausted. Make sure she rests. Her body and soul are weak now. She will need a protective charm." Aya stated quietly as she kneeled down and her fingers brushed through a small pile of ash that lay on the ground. "Well that is one spirit gone. We have two others. While one of the two left doesn't seem to be a real threat we should still be careful." Aya said as she stood up slowly she swayed gentle, but Monk who happened to be closest steadied her while Naru tended to Mai.

There was a thick silence after everyone had gathered in base, except for Masako. No one knew where to start. The séance had gone terribly wrong and Masako and Mai were both hurt because of it. Then there was Aya. She sat calmly on the couch sipping some of her herbal tea. She did not seem fazed by what had just occurred, except that she seemed a bit weaker. Mai rubbed her sore throat and asked the question that she thought was on everyone's mind.

"Ano…what happened back there?" Mai asked. She sounded hoarse. Naru walked over to her and handed her a glass of cold water. Lin was in the process of rewinding the séance so that the group could review it.

"Aya used her shiki of fire to purify the spirit from Masako. Masako is lucky. Ka is a very powerful and uncontrollable shiki. If it has been anyone else, other than Aya, controlling it Masako could have easily been burned up in the flame as well." Lin stated as he hit play on the video. Everyone's eyes widened as the séance was replayed in front of their eyes. Mai gasped as she saw a shadow of a man appear behind Aya as she invoked her shiki, Ka.

"Who….?" Mai started, but she didn't finish it. Everyone in the room saw it and judging at how quiet Shina and Aya were they were not worried about the shadow of a man. _Could it be her shiki? _

Naru's eyes narrowed as he watched the video. "Ayako and Mai go back to your room. We are retiring for the night. This has been a long day." As everyone left Naru was left alone with Lin. Once alone Naru's anger became unleashed. _How dare that spirit touch Mai! _ Naru thought his fist we clenched tight.

"Naru you need to calm down. Mai is alright." Lin stated.

"I know Lin. I just can't help think about what could have happened." Naru stated as his hair fell in front of his eyes. Lin watched his ward carefully. He could tell that this had really gotten to him.

"Naru get some rest. She is safe." Lin said as he rose from his seat and guided Naru out of the room. They all needed some rest. Naru's energies would go out of control if he did not get some rest.

By the way there were some errors on the dates this is actually the end of Day 5.

Please rate and review. I am trying to get more and more of these out. You have all been so loyal to me. There are a lot of loose ends in the story, but we are starting to come to the end and they will be wrapping up.

Next time: Encounter with a demon.


	11. Chapter 10

Day 6:

Honestly it was much too early in the morning to sit there in the base, but for once it was needed. One spirit was gone there were two more remaining and on top of that three members of the team had been injured, the first being Shina, and then Mai had been injured by Masako's hands, because she was possessed, and was purified by Aya. All the members of SPR, plus Aya and Shina, sat quietly at base the only sound coming from Lin's computer. Aya leaned over and helped her ward, Shina figure out a math problem. Masako was back with everyone and sat next to Mai. The two girls had actually, become good friends. Masako felt horrible for having strangled Mai, while she felt weak from the forceful exorcism she really didn't care about what happened to her she cared about what happened to her best friend. After Naru had returned to England it had been Masako that had been at Mai's side to help her grieve over the "jerk." Masako on the other hand while she had been disappointed about Naru leaving, she had not been as upset as Mai. Masako for the most part had held dirt on Naru and wanted to show him up for not liking her when everyone else had. About a year after Naru has left Mai continued to mourn the loose, Ayako and Monk had become a copy, and Masako and Yasuhara had started going out as friends, until it eventually grew into something more.

"Yasuhara called this morning. He was able to find some information on Mina Hitomi." Naru stated as he flipped through the papers in his hands. The whole room went quiet. Masako raised her kimono over her mouth hiding a blush. "Mina Hitomi was born Mina Shinamori, in 1892, she was 18 when she was married Jiro Hitomi, who was 24 at the time. It was an arranged marriage. According to this Mina was having an affair with a man name Akihito Minoru age 22. Akihito was an unique character and so was her husband. According to this statement Jiro was strange he didn't seem to be interested in his wife at all. His family arranged the marriage, because of Jiro's unique taste. It seems that Jiro was interested in males and not females."

"Say what?" Screamed Monk as he nearly jumped out of his chair. John looked like he was about to pass out. His face was bright red and his poor innocent mind was probably going overboard.

"No way, you mean he was gay." Ayako said. The rest of the group seemed sobered by this news.

"Yes, it seems that he was. It continues though. A close friend said that the husband and wife had arranged it so that they would be able to be with the ones they truly liked or were attracted to. The only condition was that they had to be honest with each other about their partners." Naru said as he continued to flip through the papers. "Well this is interesting. It seems that they shared the same partner. Mina's lover was in fact her husband's lover from before they were married and after. Their marriage didn't even last a year. After a year of being married Mina simple disappeared as well as Akihito. Shortly after their disappearance Jiro took his life."

"So the three spirits that are or were here are Jiro Hitomi, Mina Hitomi, and Akihito Minoru." Mai said as she tapped her bottom lip. Naru cleared his throat to keep from looking at the delicate lip that she tapped. "Mina is already gone so that means that the other two are Jiro and Akihito, but we have already said that one of the spirits is weaker than the other. So which one is it Jiro or Akihito? And what happened to Akihito and Mina? They couldn't have just disappeared Mina proved that by haunting this place." Mai said as she continued to think. The room had gone quiet, even Aya and Shina had stopped what they were doing to look at her. "What?"

"Wow, Mai that was a really good analysis of the facts." John said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Aya, does that sound accurate to you? But what about that other 'thing'?" Shina asked as she looked up at her guardian.

"Yes, Shina that is accurate. The spirits seemed to react to the story. The fact that Jiro was only interested in males while his partner was interested in both, could hint to the fact that Jiro was the dominate partner. If that is the fact it would be safe to say that Jiro is our main spirits and that Akihito is site bound and wants to rest. Mina had a lot of anger and the fact that we have not had any activity from two separate male spirits further proves that point." Aya stated the facts as if it was nothing, but the rest of the team, minus Naru and Lin seemed very uneasy about the subject.

"Aya how do you know about um…the dominance of ….um….?" Mai blushed. She couldn't finish her sentence. Aya smiled brightly.

"I interact with people of all sexual orientations." Aya said as she rose from the couch she was sitting on. "Excuse me I am going to go rest in the medicinal bath for a few moments I will be back shortly." With that Aya left. As the others watched Aya leave Naru began to get busy.

"Mai, tea. Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki take temperatures and gather tapes from the camera. John and Ms. Hara walk around. Make sure that Mina is gone and see if you can figure out anything on the other two spirits." Naru said as he looked down at Shina. "Shina stay here with Lin. He will be able to protect you."

While the others were off doing what they were "ordered" to do Aya was off at one of the baths. No one argued when she left. For one she was not part of the team and on top of that the members of SPR were aware that Aya was not in top shape when it came to her health. Aya stood in the changing room of the medicinal spring slowly she pulled on the white yukata and tied her long silver hair up with a dark green ribbon. This had been the one thing that she had wanted to do since she had arrived at the resort. Madoka had promised her that she would have the time to go to this spring. She was hoping that it would be just what she needed to regain her strength. With a soft sigh Aya stepped out of the room and took a deep breath of the air from the medicinal spring. Smiling Aya slipped the yukata off and slowly lowered herself into the water and laid back letting the hot green water wash over her body.

"Ne…Naru?" Mai called as she placed his tea on the table.

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked as he did not look up from the black folder in his hands.

"Have you noticed that Aya and Lin seem to be getting along better? I mean they aren't calling each other by their last names right now." Mai asked quietly. She didn't want Lin to overhear, but she really didn't have to worry about it. Lin was sitting in front of the monitors reviewing data with his head phones on. Shina was also in the room, but judging from her look she was very close to killing a math book.

"Lin and I had a talk. He knew things had to change. My guess is that he spoke to Ms. Huang about it." Naru said as he looked up at Mai. Mai was looking up at the ceiling thinking. Feeling his eyes on her she looked down and blushed. She was wearing a scarf around her neck today that matched the light blue shirt and khaki shorts she was wearing. "Mai, why are you wearing a scarf?" This question only made Mai blush more.

"Um…I just….Um….There was this…" Mai stammered.

"She has a hickey." Shina said not looking up from her math book. "And don't play with Mai. I know you gave it to her." Both of the teens promptly turned their heads away from each other. Mai was blushing very hard and if you looked closely you could see a slight blush on Naru's cheeks.

"God damnit. I don't understand this place." Screamed Ayako and she came into the room and threw herself onto the couch.

"Ayako you have done nothing, but… nevermind…." Monk said as he saw the glare that Ayako directed to him. "Naru has anything happened? I understand how Ayako feels. It's almost like these spirits are hiding from us."

"No nothing new has shown up. Lin is reviewing the data to see if we may have missed something. So far he has found nothing." Naru said as he took a sip of tea. Masako and John entered the room during the discussion looking exhausted. No one said a word.

Aya looked at peace in the hot spring. Some of her hair had come loose from the ribbon and laid spilled across the warm stones. Her violet eyes were closed and a soft sheen of sweat covered her brow. A lone white light floated around her, before disappearing. Something was wrong. Aya kept her eyes closed and opened her senses. She saw the world differently this way. In her mind she saw a vibration in front of her on one of the high stones. She also felt a difference in the water. That is when it hit her, the metallic smell of iron. _Blood…and lots of it. _Aya's eyes snapped open. The water had turned to blood. Violet eyes met crazed gold eyes. There was a movement behind her.

"Aya-sama, you need to get out of here." A deep masculine voice stayed. The voice was void of emotions.

Aya continued to stare at the creature in front of her. Slowly she pulled herself up in the water. The fox demon in front of her tilted its head. Something was wrong with this, Aya noticed.

"Aya-sama, the demon is crazed. It's gone berserk."

Aya nodded her head slowly she did not want to make any sudden movements. The fox demon made a painful cry. _Its in pain. Something is causing this creature to act this way. _Aya continued to watch the creature, all the while working on slowly climbing out of the springs. The demon suddenly went still. A dark aura started to pour out of the creature.

"Aya-sama, run!" screamed the voice.

Aya did not need to be told a second time. Forgetting everything she ran from the springs grabbing a white towel and wrapped it around her body. Thankfully the towel looked like an oversized sheet wrapped around her. Aya didn't stop to change the demon was losing it she could tell that easily by the demonic painful sounds coming from it.

While Aya was dealing with her own troubles the others at base were blissfully unaware of what was going on. Mai had made tea for everyone and they were sitting thinking about the case.

"Ayako, you're a doctor right?" Mai asked. Ayako gave her a look that said that Mai was stupid for asking that question.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Aya said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"When I was on my way back to the room the other night I heard…A…someone throwing up. I was wondering what would cause a woman to be that sick." Mai asked she had almost slipped and said Aya's name. Naru cut his eyes to Mai giving her a warning.

"If it was a common occurrence it could be the fact that she has an ulcer or she could be pregnant and instead of having morning sickness she gets sick at night." Ayako said looking at her nails. Lin had turned slightly in his chair to listen to the conversation and Shina had paused in her writing. She was facing her paper, but if you looked closely you could see that her eyes were wide.

"Oh…okay…." Mai said looking down.

"You're talking about Aya, aren't you Mai?" Masako asked. Mai looked up startled. "I overheard it the night before."

Shina was getting nervous. She had to come up with a way to get them off of the topic. _Dreams…Mai is clairvoyant. _

"…..Mai have you had any dreams about this case?" Shina asked suddenly. A mask had come over her face and she looked calm.

"Um..yeah I think I have, but I can't remember them. Why did you ask?" Mai said as she scratched her chin.

"Aya told me to always pay attention to my dreams and I remembered our conversation about you being clairvoyant. I feel the same way, but I can't remember anything. I wonder what…." Shina paused there was a sound coming down the hallway of feet hitting the floor. Someone was running down the hall. The whole room went quiet as they heard the same thing. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Aya ran into the room. The males of the room immediately paused and the females looked shocked. Aya stood in the door way a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail and she looked like she had just been running for her life. Shina stood slowly. "Aya…."

Aya did not listen she stalked her way over to where Lin sat at the computer. Naru noticed that Lin's eyes were widening by the second. Without any thought Aya leaned over Lin's side and started typing on the computer in front of him. The room was stunned. Aya did not seem to notice. Lin swallowed and leaned slightly back from Aya. His hand tightened into a fist, as his body reacted to the nearly naked Aya. Memories started to come back. He could feel how it felt to run his hands over her back to gently grip her…_Calm down, Lin. Focus on what she is doing. _ Lin's inner voice was making a whole lot more since then his mind right now. Looking to what Aya was doing he saw that she was pulling up document after document on fox demons, kistunes. The print at the side of the computer started to print. The documents on the computer changed and it seemed like Aya was pulling up information on the local shrines.

"Ms. Huang, just what the hell is going on here?" Naru said. For her to just come in she did in barely anything, pissed him off.

"While the rest of you were in here I had a lovely encounter with the "thing" we are looking for." Aya said as she reached over to grab the papers. Lin got them first.

"Aya, are you saying that the thing we are missing is a fox spirit." Lin asked.

"Wait! Go back!" Ayako yelled. "Explain why the hell you're in here like that." She said pointing to Aya.

Aya looked at Ayako dully. Shina was already up making her way to Aya, when she felt the air in the room shift. The others felt it as well.

"Aya-sama, was in the medicinal bath when a fox demon appeared." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Slowly a shape started to form. Leaning against the wall next to the window was a tall man… well you couldn't call him a man. On top of the man's head stood two black horns which matched his long waist length dark purple hair. He slowly raised his head and the gang of SPR were met with the coldest silver eyes, but what was strange was the fact that his eyes held nothing. He just stood there look at them. He was dressed…if you could call it dressed in what appeared to be a black skirt that was secured at his waist with a heavy belt and a spirit ribbon wrapped around his shoulders. His well toned chest was bare except for the black tribal tattoo that danced across it. In his clawed hands was a dark black yukata. Pushing himself off the wall he walked slowly to Aya draping it across her shoulders. Aya slipped her arms through it and tied in front letting the towel fall to her feet underneath it. Lin stood there watching the members of SPR, while Shina ran over to the man and gave him a soft hug. The man showed no emotion as he placed his hand on top of her head and then moved her away. "I advised Aya-sama to get out of there. The water in the bath turned to blood as well. Aya-sama, after you left the demon withered in pain, before disappearing. When it disappeared the blood did as well."

"So, the blood appearing in the baths is caused by the kitsunes. After the two spirits are dealt with we will have to deal with the local spirits. I…." Aya said as she thought about what was said.

"Who….what…is that?" Monk yelled pointing to the man.

"You don't recognize him?" Lin asked. Everyone shook their heads. "This is…"

"I would be the pathetic snake." The man stated.

"Kū?" Mai yelled. The man gave a smirk. Sighing Aya looked up at the man.

"Everyone this is Kū in his natural form." Aya said softly. "Should I guess that the others will be appearing shortly?" The shiki nodded his head.

TA-DA. Alright we have only a couple of more chapters left before the case is closed. All those blanks and questions that you have will be answered shortly. Next time on Never What It Seems: A chance encounter. Will everyone make it out of this case alive?


End file.
